The Heart of the Mafia
by AnnaJessieDiaz
Summary: Cruel and cold Christian Grey, next in line of becoming the Mafia leader finally falls in love. Sadly, Anastasia Steele is the daughter of the US President. Will love prevail?
1. PROLOGUE

**THE HEART OF A MAFIA**

**PROLOGUE**

"The Greys have always been the bad people in town. Ever since the 1900's, we are known as the family who would not hesitate to slit an innocent person's throat just to get the selfish satisfaction. Our forefathers had created this legacy of selling cocaine, marijuana and other intoxicating drugs. For more than one hundred years, we continue to live that legacy for pride and to maintain the dark reputation of the Greys."

Carrick Grey spoke coolly. It is as if being a speaker is natural to him. Among the many generations of the Greys, Carrick Grey is the most obsessed when it comes to the family business. At the age of fifty five, he acted as if he is still in his twenty's. He enjoys going to clubs and spends the night with hookers. You would not think that he has four children. I mean, he HAD four children.

His eldest son, Alexander Grey died after an encounter with the policemen. No one expected his death. Ever since he was born, he was considered as the next Mafia Lord. He was a hundred percent like Carrick. Sadly, he died.

The second son would be Elliott Grey. To Carrick, he is the disappointment. Elliott was always the nice guy. He was never comfortable with knives nor guns. He is this soft guy; the main reason why Carrick resents him.

The third son would be Christian Grey II. Carrick believed that he is the reincarnation of Christian Grey, the first of the many Grey Mafia Lords. Christian was everything Carrick wanted for a son. He is this heartless bastard who killed nearly two hundred people in all. Carrick is very proud.

The last child would be a girl. The only daughter of Carrick, Mia Grey. She is the wild child. She is the worst nightmare of a father. She has a lot of secrets and Carrick doesn't even know a single one. She remains quiet but kills viciously.

"You know that I am in a business where today you're alive and the next day, you lose your life. I get closer to the day that I am going to die therefore I formally announce that this Grey legacy will be passed on to Christian." His men applauded as Christian stood up and bowed down in front of them. He felt that this very day, the honor was given to him.

Ruining the moment, Mia rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever"

Carrick pursed his lip and smacked her head with this violent hand. Mia moaned a little in pain. "What the fuck young lady?"

Mia rubbed her head and answered, "Why are you making that decision when Elliott is not even here." Christian glared at that. Ever since they were children, Mia and Elliott had this unbreakable bond. That is just one of the reasons why Christian hates them.

"Christian and Elliott are two different people, Mia. You are comparing a simple tree to a forest! Christian is the perfect leader while Elliott is a loser! Christian is the best product of the Grey family while Elliott? Is he even a guy?" Carrick spoke of Elliott as if he is not his son.

Christian smirked at that while Mia was torn deep inside.

Carrick continued, "One thing that made Christian far better than Elliott is that he uses his head and never his heart. Let's relate it to Anne Boleyn. She only used her heart so what happened? Her head was cut off. Her daughter, Elizabeth led with her head. She was legendary. That's what I want the Knights to be. Christian will be the golden age of this business!"

Everyone inside the conference room applauded. They idolize Carrick's words of wisdom. Christian stood up and gave his proudest smile. His father patted his back and there is nothing Christian can ask for more. Mia just sat and stared at nothing.

All she can ever think is that it is such a shame to belong to this family. How can a beautiful guy like Christian be such a heartless devil? How could an gray eyed, copper haired, six footer be the leader of heartless people?


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the reviews. **

**THE HEART OF A MAFIA**

**CHAPTER 1: WHEN PEOPLE ENTER LIVES**

**People in the park walk as if the sky is the limit and nothing else matters to them except that they have each other. That is one thing that Mia is jealous of. She cannot have a long happy life. The employees of her father would think that being Mia Grey is a dream but the truth is that she is living the worst nightmare a girl can ever fear of.**

**Brunette, gray eyed Mia Grey lived a tragic life. She was barely one when their mother left them. She never felt her father's genuine love. Worst of all, the secrets of her life can ruin her. **

**"Deep thinking again?" Elliott arrived making Mia smile hugely and embrace him tight. "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed. It has been too long since she last saw her caramel haired brother with hazel eyes. **

**"Ditto" He answered jokingly. They sat on the bench facing the lake of the park. This spot has been their favorite ever since they ran away fifteen years ago. Elliott was ten and Mia was nine when they sneakily had this plan to run away from the world of guns and blood.**

**"How have you been? What's your job again?" Mia asked.**

**"For now, I work as a waiter at Salvatore Seafoods. Trust me; it was the most fun thing I ever did in my twenty five years!" Mia chuckled at that. She never saw her brother smile that much. **

**When their laughter faded, Elliott cleared his throat and went back to serious mode. "So what made you ask me to meet you here?"**

**Mia took in a deep breath. "Dad spoke of you as if Elliott Grey is not his son! Can you believe it? He spoke to you like you're some kind of stranger in front of all his employees! Christian gets the credit again! Can you believe it?" **

**Elliott just chuckled and said, "That's not new story, Mia. Dad never treated me like I am his son. He acted as if I was this person who never caused any good in his life." He said that jokingly but Mia knew that he is hurting.**

**"Let's just run away from our life, Elliott." **

**"If we could just do that, we could've been free for years now."**

**Mia stared at him and spoke, "You moved out of the house. It means your free."**

**"Yeah but it doesn't mean that I am safe from Dad's enemies. Whenever Dad needs something from me, he finds me and threatens me to come back to the house. Even if we set foot on another country, the Carrick Grey will still find us. Would you call that free?" **

**"I guess we are not meant to be free."**

**"Totally." Elliott agreed while picking up a stone and throwing it to the lake. Mia stared at her brother and felt complete. She never saw her mother before but Carrick always mentioned that Elliott is her carbon copy. That way, Mia is complete. **

**Mia rolled her eyes and focused on the lake. "I really hate Dad. I hate the way he thinks that love will lead you nowhere."**

**"He doesn't believe in love because he doesn't have a heart." Elliott responded.**

**"That's what you have that Christian doesn't. He never had a heart, Elliott and I really hate him for that." **

**Elliott just sighed and it was a long moment of silence. Mia closed her eyes knowing what Elliott is thinking about. She never wanted Elliott to feel this kind of pain.**

**"You are thinking about her, don't you? You're thinking about Kate?" Mia guessed.**

**Elliott sighed deeply and added, "There was never a part of me that stopped loving her."**

**"How is she now?" **

**"Engaged." **

**Mia gasped and stared at Elliott for a long time. She watched her brother cry silently. The sun slowly sets down just like Mia's heart. She held his hand and cried with him. She is the only witness of Elliott and Kate's relationship. **

**Elliott loved Kate ever since they met in freshmen year. It took until senior year for Kate to realize that she loves Elliott in the way a sister shouldn't love a brother. They were happy for a couple of years. When Carrick found out, he threatened to end the life of the golden haired woman Elliott loves. He ended things with her. He claimed that he doesn't love her anymore. The memory of her green eyes bearing tears was the most unforgettable moment for Elliott.**

**Elliott just cried while Mia just held him, not knowing what to say.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HEART~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Are you sure you want to go to Paris, Ma'am?" Taylor asked the first daughter, Anastasia Steele. He has been her bodyguard since she was six so he knows how impulsive she can be.**

**"Come on! Taylor, you know I really want to go there!" She said as she flipped her long luscious brown hair. Her blue eyes really matched her heart shaped face. **

**"Okay then." Taylor gave in and entered the limousine with her. She sat between her two bodyguards. The other one has only been her guard for a month. **

**Anastasia glared at nothing making the driver feel intimidated. She always had that spoiled personality. She is the apple of her Daddy's eyes and she gets whatever she wants. **

**"Is there any problem, Ma'am? Why did you have the urge to go to Paris in just one snap?" Taylor asked.**

**Anastasia rolled her eyes and said, "I am so tired of political issues. That's all I ever hear from my Dad! Damn! He worries too much. I am so annoyed about that Grey Mafia Issue Blah blah blah! Dad loathes them!"**

**"He is the president and it is his responsibility to eliminate all the dangerous people living in this country." Taylor defended President Raymond Steele.**

**Anastasia glared at him and said, "He is really aging and it shows on his face! Damn! He should just relax for once in his life. All I can hear from his mouth is the Grey Mafia Bullshit!"**

**"Anastasia... Try to understand." He said.**

**She sighed and the serious side of her brought out. "My mother died because of Carrick Grey and I do understand that but we need to move on. I moved on but it doesn't mean that I forgot. Its just that I do not see any benefit we could get from grudges. Plus, Dad never made me feel half orphaned."**

**Taylor remained silent. Anastasia was always the positive one. Although a bit immature for a twenty year old, her positivity will consume you. **

**They went silent and Anastasia listened to her headphones. Taylor and the new bodyguard remained silent after she brought up that topic. **

**Taylor stared everywhere he could but the rearview mirror caught his eye. His eyes focused on that one. Is he staring at it right? Three cars are coming after them. He focused more and when he saw a gun being pulled out, he screamed, "DUCK!"**

**Anastasia was shocked as Taylor made her duck. The bullet went through the head of the driver. The new guard panicked as he took the wheel and tried to control it as long as he can. They keep on shooting bullets up to the point where the new guard got shot also.**

**Taylor covered the first daughter's head as the limo bumped to the wall of an abandoned building. He had wounds. "Go out!" He told her. **

**Anastasia shook her head, "No... Taylor... No!"**

**"Go out before they arrive! I cannot feel my legs so you better go out." **

**Her blue eyes cried out and she just shook her head. **

**"Go now. I will be fine." He whispered to her in a fatherly way.**

**Anastasia kissed his cheek before running her way out of the limo. When she reached far, she heard the cars pull off and she roared a big sob when she heard one shot of the gun. She cried out knowing that they shot Taylor.**

**She looked back and more than fifteen men are running after her. They were far. They cannot reach her. It is impossible to reach her. She ran and ran for her life while sobbing. **

**As she gave her attention back to where she was going, the heartless Christian Grey appeared in front of her and grabbed her tight. She shook and shook but the heartless man was too strong. He whispered to her ear, "I took the shortcut, first daughter. Your father will give up ruining our business as long as we hand you back to him . . . alive." **

**She shook and shook her body and she almost escaped when she bit his palm and he moaned out of pain. As she was running, he pulled her again and put a handkerchief on the lower part of her face. **

**Her energy lowered faster than expected and she lost consciousness. Christian smirked at himself. He finally has the president's daughter as hostage.**

**What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter.**

**THE HEART OF A MAFIA **

**CHAPTER 2: ALL I FEEL IS DANGER**

**The first daughter opened her eyes and all she can ever feel is grogginess. She shut her eyes and opened it once more. The scenery became clearer and it snapped at her! Taylor! Her father! She's kidnapped! **

**She immediately sat up and ran to the door. She shook the doorknob open and prayed silently. She was sweating bullets. There was nothing but fear. She shook and shook the doorknob but it was locked. She turned around and felt even more goosebumps.**

**How can you not be scared of this? There is one bed and the walls are made up of bricks. There was no window and it is what she calls a dungeon. She shivered. Is this the end for her? She was still in her clothes except that is was ruggy and dirty. **

**"Daddy" She whispered to herself. How can her father feel by now? This isn't right. She knows that the president of the United States has only one fear and it is losing his daughter. Tears sprung from her eyes and she just held herself. **

**"Daddy, save me." She whispered to herself. Who could've possibly kidnapped her? Aren't they scared of him? Aren't they scared of the President? Who do they think they are?**

**Anastasia stood up in a blink of an eye and her back pressed against the wall as the door opened. Her face was full of fear as she was greeted by four big men. "Don't hurt me please!" She begged. Her knees shook and all they ever did was laugh at her.**

**"Come on, First Daughter." The man with a scarred face mocked. The men grabbed her and she didn't do anything to stop them. She just cried. She knows that she is outnumbered. How can one girl defeat four buffy men?**

**She knows where she is now. It is an old abandoned warehouse. Everything is dark and it smelled like rats. Rats. She hated the sound of that. "There". The men said as they pushed her inside the room. She fell to the ground and moaned because of the pain. They laughed out loud before slamming the door shut.**

**She turned around and saw two men staring at her. It was a middle aged man and the man who made her lose her consciousness. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" **

**"Relax, Sweetheart. You are not going to die . . . yet." The middle aged man laughed and her fear heightened.**

**"My father is the president and he will do whatever it takes to find me alive!" She yelled and stood up.**

**"I already hurt your father once." He spoke.**

**Anastasia raised her eyebrow at that. "How?" She whispered, never believing that a single person as him can hurt her father.**

**"Because I am Carrick Grey." He smirked and Anastasia gasped silently. Her eyes went wide and anger built up inside her. She ran to him and punched his chest multiple times.**

**"You killed my mother, you asshole! You killed her! Bastard! Bastard!" She said between punches. She scratched his face with her finger nails making him slap her so hard she fell on the floor once more.**

**"Why don't you just shut your fucking mouth up and just listen to what we want to do to you?! You little spoiled brat! We will tape you begging for your father to save you! Do you want to die today?!"**

**She just cried at what Carrick said. Her cheek hurt and it felt like it won't ever heal.**

**"Father, our plan wouldn't work if we kill her now. We must wait for the right time." His son was absolutely gorgeous. Those gray eyes can turn all things in an opposite direction but sad to say; he is just like his father.**

**"Right. After the president agrees to stop his search for me, we will kill this spoiled little brat." So that's what this is about? This is about Carrick's desire to be free from the policemen and just to kill whoever he wants and sell drugs? **

**"Christian, we shall start filming." Carrick commanded. Christian went to pick up Anastasia. She stood up in front of the video camera. She was pretty sure that she looked like crap. Her hair is messy and her cheek is bluish because of the bruise.**

**"Let's just pretend that this is a movie. You beg for your Daddy to save you in exchange of our freedom to kill." Carrick laughed while telling her what to do. She never thought she can encounter a man like him. How selfish can he be?**

**"Lights Camera Action!" Christian signalled as if he is the director of a moral film.**

**Anastasia just stared at the camera and she knew what to do. She wiped away her tears and held her head up. "Father, this will be the last time you'll ever see me. I love you and I am not going to let you legalize the Mafia business just to save me and-" **

**Carrick growled and threw the video camera away. Anastasia found herself running to nowhere but he caught her hair and pulled it as hard as he can. He punched her stomach and she moaned in pain. **

**"Christian, you know what to do!" He threw him to her son and she was too weak to run or fight. She had been physically hurt enough. She knew that she cannot fight anymore. **

**Christian carried her back to the room where she woke up just half an hour ago. He threw her to the bed and ripped her clothes open. She cried out and found no voice. He straddled her and kissed her neck violently. He bit her collarbone and discarded her under garments.**

**He smirked at that and held her tightly. He slapped her cheek and turned her to her back and he whispered, "I will fuck you like a dog"**

**He pulled her hair and she is expecting to lose her virginity right now. She waited and waited but suddenly, he let go of her hair and she looked back at him.**

**Her watery eyes met his shocked ones. **

**"Please don't" She begged in a very small voice.**

**He stood up with a still shocked facial expression. He reached out to her, making her flinch a little bit. Instead, he gave him his jacket and wrapped the white blanket around her.**

**She was also shocked by his action. **

**He went out of the room feeling the guiltiest he'd ever been. He shut the door locked and rest his head against it. **

**"The scar on her back" He said to himself.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"I hereby announce that whoever has my daughter cannot get away with this. Whoever he is, he will be traced and caught. Her bodyguard, Taylor who is still luckily alive remembers all their faces. He won't be able to live and I will make sure that he is torn into pieces." **

**Mia was lining up for the cashier inside a grocery store as President Steele announced his threat to the kidnapper of his daughter, Anastasia. Mia never knew her. All she knows is that she likes to study and study. She couldn't care for her. **

**The cashier got the biscuits she bought and as well as the sodas. She bought a lot for Elliott and herself. She is planning to stay at Elliott's tonight to keep him company. A part of her believes that her father could have gotten Anastasia Steele but she cannot care. In a senseless world, she doesn't know what to hope for or feel.**

**"You a heavy eater?" Her thought were interrupted as a guy with a deep voice behind her teased.**

**She didn't smile. She just answered, "This is for my brother and I."**

**"Oh, I thought you are the only one who is going to eat all of that." The guy is attractive. She has to admit that. He has this golden blonde hair and deep blue ocean eyes.**

**"I won't" She said. She isn't that sociable at all. **

**"Twenty dollars all" The cashier interrupted their conversation. As she was about to pay, the blonde guy gave twenty bucks to the cashier. Mia's mouth opened wide. She received the paper bag and quickly handed the twenty dollars to the guy.**

**"What's that?" He asked as the cashier grabbed the food he bought.**

**"Twenty dollars. You are not getting away with this."**

**"It's cool. You don't need to pay me back." **

**Mia shook her head and still handed him the money. "No"**

**"What's so bad about paying for those?"**

**"I didn't ask you to"**

**He smiled at her and said, "You know what? That was a genuine move but if I could ask for anything in return, it will be your name."**

**Mia paused at that. He got the things he bought and paid for it while she put the twenty dollars back to her wallet. She took a deep breath and said, "Mia"**

**"Ethan" He smiled. **

**"Thanks" She whispered before walking away from the grocery store. She just kept quiet and thought how bad her last name is. She is never proud of it. She will never be. Being a Grey is not something you should be proud of.**

**She made her way towards her car and a few meters away from there, a force pushed her to the air. The car exploded and fire was all she thought about before passing out as she is down the ground.**

**Guys, please review. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews. Btw, in this story, Ethan and Kate are NOT siblings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG.**

**THE HEART OF A MAFIA **

**CHAPTER 3: ALL IN THE PAST**

**Elliott rushed his way to the hospital. His heart accelerated each second. How is his sister? Is she still alive? How can she suvive this? Was she in the car when the accident happened? Oh God, please no. **

**"Mia Grey please, Mia Grey!" He demanded to the nurse. Good thing she was alert. "Room 19 Sir" She answered and Elliott just ran and ran. How can someone do this? Mia could be part of the Mafia family but she doesn't deserve to be in this kind of pain.**

**He entered the room and a sob escaped his chest. This is the sight that he will not ever forget in his entire life. She is lying down the hospital bed and tubes are attached to her skin. She has never been like this. He had always protected her and right now, he failed. **

**He reached out for his hand and cried out. "Mia! Please be okay. Please be fine!" He kissed her palm as tears escaped his eyes. "I'm sorry failed to save you. I am sorry you have to get through this." She was unconscious but Elliott still has this feeling that she is listening.**

**"Mia please" He cried out.**

**His soliloquy was interrupted as the door swung open. It was a blonde guy and he seemed really unfamiliar. "Who are you?" He asked, wiping away his tears.**

**"I am Ethan White. I am the one who brought her here to the hospital." He answered as his eyes were red and he seemed really worried. Elliott understood that feeling. Seeing something violent has always been traumatizing.**

**"Thank you for that. I am Elliott, her brother." They shook hands and at the same time, stared at her.**

**"I didn't met her long. I was standing next to her in the grocery counter. We just talked a little bit and then, it happened. Some things are just so unexpected." He expressed. His voice was fearful and still shocked.**

**Elliott gripped his sister's hand tightly and Ethan just stared at the beauty in front of him. There wasn't any doubt that he got attracted at first sight with her. **

**"I don't know what to do if she will be gone." Elliott said wholeheartedly.**

**There was a moment of silence. Elliott and Ethan were both speechless. They didn't know how to react to this situation. After a few seconds, Elliott stood up and breathed deeply. "I just need to get fresh air. This sight of my twenty two year old sister is killing me." He walked out of the room.**

**He loathed hospitals. The last time he has been here was when he was only three. The image of his mother dying on the hospital bed was truly unforgettable. No child can ever forget that. He passed by the rooms and just prayed that everything will be fine.**

**He has been the one taking care of Mia since they were young and he could not fathom the thought of losing her. He saved her from all people who wanted to bully her and from the first boyfriend of a bastard she had. He had always been there but not this time. **

**"Mia Grey" A familiar voice told the nurse, making Elliott freeze to where he was standing.**

**"Room 19" The nurse answered. **

**Slowly, his head moved upward and then he saw her. The green eyed beauty froze to her place also. There was tension between them. It was awkward and at the same time heartbreaking. Elliott stared at what she become. She was still beautiful but she matured. **

**Her blonde hair is longer and her green eyes are less happy than they were five years ago. They stared at each other as they slowly got close. **

**"Hi" She whispered, breaking the silence.**

**"You're here" **

**She smiled a little and said, "Yes, I am. Mia was all over the news. I got worried."**

**"Yeah" He uttered.**

**"Yeah" She said feeling the awkwardness too.**

**Both of them took in deep breaths. Neither of them were prepared for this. "It has been five years since we last saw each other."**

**"Yeah" That's what all she said.**

**Elliott couldn't help but feel the gradual acceleration of his heart. It gets faster and faster every tick of the clock. He never expected to see her again. He stared at her lips. It has been the favorite part of Elliott. He used to kiss it until it was swollen red and her lip is the only comfort he could feel as he faces the doom in his family life.**

**"How have you been?" He asked her.**

**She cleared her throat before answering, "I've been . . . good." She was feeling the loss for words. **

**"That's great" He said. **

**They just stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Kate suddenly felt angry with herself. Wasn't he the guy who promised to marry her and ended up telling her that he doesn't love her anymore? She rolled her eyes and curled her lip.**

**"I missed you" He said out of the blue.**

**Kate's eyes widened and she responded, "I need to go now, Elliott" He quickly nodded and with that, he just watched her walk away once more just like what he did five years ago. **

**When Elliott finally walked away, he never got an idea that Kate looked back at him, fighting tears to fall out from her eyes. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"I am so sorry. If I only knew that it was you, I wouldn't have done that. I am really sorry." He whispered upon kissing the palm of the sleeping Anastasia. She was too hurt to be awake. He provided her new clothes, reminding him of how cruel his act was.**

**In a once in a lifetime event, he shed a tear. He caused her bruises and trauma. He cannot forgive himself for that. He carressed her skin as if it was a fragile flower. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He never thought that he would feel bad for being evil.**

**His fingers traced the outline of her face. He never thought he'd see her again. How can he not realize that she was the president's daughter all along?**

**Christian wiped away his tears and giggled a little bit. He tightened his hold of her hand and said, "I really missed you, Ana. God only knows how much I missed you."**

**She remained peaceful. It was as if she was not almost raped. "I was ten at that time and you were six. I remember every single moment of that night. Me and Dad were staying near the white house and I didn't know what the reason was. It was nine in the evening when I decided to go out and get a closer look of the president's home.**

**I was walking like it was a normal night and then I saw you. You were running for your life. I didn't know what to do. I helped you run and then we hid under this huge tree. You were crying, claiming that your back is hurting. I raised the back portion of your shirt and there was a scar forming the letter G. You were running away from my father. He carvs the letter G on the person's back before killing him or her. You are an exception, Ana.**

**For an hour, I just held you under the tree. You mentioned that your name is Ana and that your mother is coming back. I don't know what to do that time. I just drowned in your innocence and I couldn't feel anything else. When the policemen were searching for you, I left you under the tree and promised to come back. I'm sorry, Ana. I was so scared of policemen at that time." **

**He leaned forward and kissed her cheek tenderly. She is the only thing that keeps the monster in him astray. **

**He checked his wristwatch and stood up. He cleared his throat and made sure that his eyes didn't show that he was crying before. He went out of the room and locked the door.**

**He met his father along the hallway.**

**"Father" He greeted.**

**"Christian, Steele broadcasted his threat and I also sent a video claiming that his daughter is in my hands. We are still waiting for him to respond." Carrick said coolly. For some odd reason, Christian finds his father as a role model. Ever since he was young, he was hungry for the praises from his father.**

**Right now, after meeting Ana, all Christian knows is that he is in the middle of this tug of war. If he'll give Ana back to Steele, he will lose his father. If he'll just let his father have Ana, he will lose her.**

**Christian spoke, "So what are we planning to do now?"**

**"I was thinking that maybe you could watch that bitch for awhile. Your sister is in the ICU. The car exploded. No doubt Steele did this." Christian's eyes widened at the thought of his little sister unconscious. His heart was breaking and when he realize that he is reacting so emotionally, he made himself feel nothing.**

**How can he care for his siblings when they grew up wanting to leave the family?**

**"I trust you, Christian. Watch over the bitch and I'll come back after visiting your sister." Christian nodded at that. Carrick was right. He is trustworthy. He's the only loyal child of his. **

**Right now, will he still be? **

**Please review... Thank you**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**THE HEART OF A MAFIA **

**CHAPTER 4: LOVE NEVER LASTS**

_**Fourteen years ago...**_

**"Mommy, I love that lilac flower! It's so pretty!" Carla smiled at her little daughter, Ana. She is her whole world. She cannot imagine living a life without her husband and their daughter. "Honey, you are much prettier than that." **

**Ana reddened and smiled shyly. Carla laughed at that. For a kid, Ana is so adorable. She's so humble. She knows that she is the daughter of President Raymond Steele yet she still feels like an ordinary girl. Carla cannot ask for more.**

**Upon growing up, Ana felt like she is Rapunzel being locked down in a tower. Ray has always been so overprotective causing Ana to stay in the white house every single minute of her life. What he doesn't know is that whenever he is away, Carla takes Ana out for a night walk. **

**They walked outside the white house and Carla forced the bodyguards to just stop watching over them because this is the only time she is going to be with her daughter. "Mommy, why are there scary men staring at us?"**

**Carla went alarmed and looked at the direction where Ana is pointing to. She was right. There were two muscular men staring at them. Carla's breath hitched and she carried Ana. "Mommy, what's going on?!" Ana felt scared as she and her mother tried to run their way back inside the White House. **

**"We are going to be safe, do not be afraid." Carla tried to run as fast as she could but like what always happens, her hair was grabbed by a man and so was Ana. **

**"Momma!" Ana cried out.**

**Carla tried to get away from the armed man who was holding her still. "No, please don't hurt her! Please! Don't hurt her! I beg you!" Tears are pouring down her cheeks. Ana cries and so does she. Both of them are connected. **

**"Any last words for your daughter before she dies?!" Carla let out an emotional sob as she recognized that the man who is holding her daughter is none other than Carrick Grey. He laughed as he saw Carla crying so much harder than before.**

**He held the sobbing Ana tighter and lifted up the back portion of her shirt. He took hold of his gray cutter and wrote the letter G on Ana's back as if he is only carving wood. Ana and Carla's cries synchronized. With that, Carla kicked the balls of the guy taking a hold of her and took Ana from Carrick.**

**Again, they tried to run away and shout for help but Carrick grabbed her. "Ana, RUN! Run, Ana!"**

**"But Mommy . . ." She cried.**

**"You'll be fine. I'll be back." **

**Carrick almost grabbed Ana but she ran away. She ran and ran until she felt safe. Under the tree, a few meters away from the white house, she sat. She sobbed and sobbed because of the pain. She wanted to go to the White House and just be comforted by someone but she was waiting for her Mom.**

**"Why are you crying?" A smooth voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. A young boy, few years older than her showed up from the other side of the tree. **

**"My back is hurting" The gray eyed young boy did not know how to react. He never encountered something like this even though he had a little sister. Ana continued to sob. Her tears were uncontrollable leaving the little boy confused.**

**He slowly went near her and said, "Why does it hurt?"**

**Ana turned her back against him and he lifted up her shirt. His eyes went wide as he saw the letter G. His father did this. This is the reason why they are here in Washington. He wants to kill someone. The little boy didn't know what to do. **

**Will he hand her to his father? **

**But . . . she is crying. **

**Ana faced him once more and as their eyes met, the little boy found himself drowning in her blue ones. He kept staring at her as he cried. The little boy felt something. It is this jolt of electricity. Why is he feeling this way? **

**"Can you just hug me? I need someone" She asked ever so pitifully.**

**He did not hesitate. He wrapped his arms around her and she said, "I'm Ana and my Mom will come back."**

**He just stared at her not knowing what to say. Very thoughtfully, he led her to lie on his lap. He made sure that her back was not pressed against the ground. **

**"Mommy will come back. I will be waiting for her." He just stared at her blank blue eyes. She was so . . . innocent. It is nothing like he had before. He never met a child this beautiful and innocent.**

**"Ana" She said her name a lot. He thought maybe she is replaying something in her mind. **

**A few moments passed and Ana closed her eyes. She must be too tired. Very delicately, his fingers swept along her cheeks. It was the most beautiful feeling he ever felt. Her skin was so soft and she looked like an angel. The little boy never saw anything like that in his whole life. **

**For once in his life, he felt something flying inside his tummy. There were butterflies and he felt complete with that.**

**The moment was interrupted when sirens of cops arrived. He flinched at that, remembering the death of their mother. Those were the horror movie sound to him. He hesitated to leave the girl but the overwhelming fear controlled him. He kissed Ana's forehead and looked twice before leaving the scenario and went back to the house where he stays with his father.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Five years ago . . .**_

**"What the fuck are you thinking? You are planning to get engaged with that woman? What about the business huh? What about being the Mafia Boss?!" Christian watched as his father continued to beat up Elliott.**

**"I love her father!" He yelled at him.**

**Carrick growled and shot the gun in the air. He punched Elliott once more. **

**"Remember this young man! That Katherine Kavanagh will never ever get my blessing. She is not entitled of being a Grey! Stop whatever you have with her because we are not allowed to love!"**

**Elliott did not answer this time. He was in too much pain.**

**"End this now because you know I can kill Katherine Kavanagh with just one bullet." He threatened before leaving the room with Christian. **

**They walked in silent at first. **

**"Never do that to me, okay?" Carrick told him.**

**"I promise" Christian swore although he knew that it would be a great problem when he finally meets the innocent girl he met when he was ten. **

**His father said that they must not have a heart but why does it seem to be this way?**

**Thank you so much for reading... Please please please tell me what you think.**


End file.
